


Chasing Banky

by soo



Category: Chasing Amy (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Chasing Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Banky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warriorpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorpoet/gifts).



Banky slowly packed up his convention gear, trying to catch a glimpse of Holden. A part of him still hoped that Holden hadn't left the convention center. It had taken him by surprise when he'd seen Holden walk through the door and all the feelings that it brought forth. He'd thought that part of his life was over. That he had finally put it past him. It had taken him months, a lot of alcohol, and a bunch of rereads of Holden's comic book to make peace with himself - to move on - to explore his sexuality. But seeing him again had made all those feeling come to the forefront and he knew he needed to speak to Holden. 

He'd known instinctively that Holden hadn't been here for him though. That he was here for her - the cuntrag - after all this time. If Holden had wanted to see him, all he had to do was venture to the next town over, he wouldn't have to wait for a convention. So he'd pointed Holden in the right direction even though he knew the bitch had moved on. He had seen her with the same plaything at a couple of conventions now so he knew that it was as serious as it got for her.  

Banky had been sure that Holden would be back to talk to him after he'd finished with her. Sadly, as he looked around the emptying hall, he realized that this wasn't going to happen. He shoved the last of his markers and books into his bag and headed for the door.  

He kept his head down as he walked towards his car and tried to push any thoughts of Holden to the back of his mind.  

"Hey, Potzer."

  Banky looked up and saw Holden leaning against his car. "Holden." He drank in the sight of the other man. Holden looked good - real good - much better than the last time he saw him.   

_Banky stopped in front of the door to what used to be their studio and Holden's apartment. A few days ago, he wouldn't have thought twice of just walking in. He looked at the keys in his hand and thrust them back in his jeans pocket. Banky wasn't sure of the reception, he would get if he just waltzed in. They hadn't left things on good terms. He had in fact walked out on Holden, had barely returned his calls, and at least unofficially agreed to kill the comic - the one thing that could've possibly kept them together.    _

_Hesitantly, he pushed the buzzer, hoping that Holden would stay true to form and  just buzz him in. The door clicked open and he breathed a sigh of relief. He easily took the stairs two at a time and gasped when he reached the top. Holden looked like he hadn't slept or showered in days, and he could almost swear there was a haze of alcohol surrounding him.  _

_"I came to pick up my stuff," Banky said hurriedly._

_  Holden squinted at him blurrily, "Sure, sure," and stepped aside._

_Banky carefully skirted around Holden and into the apartment. Beer bottles were strewn haphazardly around the room along with takeout containers. There didn't seem to be an inch of clean space and he wondered how it could've gone from immaculate to this when Holden had the two of them over just a few short days ago.  _

"Banky." Holden stepped closer to him. "I brought you a copy of my latest book."  

Banky glanced down at the cover and saw the title, Chasing Amy. "I've read it already."  

Holden grinned. "Not this one. I just got the first printing a couple of days ago."  

He looked down at the book thrust into his hands, the two of them stared up at him and this time he noticed the number two next to the title. Banky gulped. "You wrote about us?"  

"I said I wanted to write something personal again."  

"You did that when you wrote about," Banky saw Holden's eyes narrow and he changed what he was about to say at the last minute, "Alyssa."

  "I still had more to say."  

"Oh."

"Take it home and read it. Give me a call if you want to."

  Banky caressed the cover. "You don't want me to read it here?"  

"No!" Holden reddened a bit. "I just think it would be better read someplace else than a parking garage with me hovering over you."  

"Okay."  

"I'll see you around then," Holden said as he retreated to his own car. 

Banky watched silently as Holden drove off. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it all the way home from the city without taking at least a peak of the book. Oh, who the hell was he kidding? He needed to read the book now and maybe a parking garage wasn't the best place but it was going to have to do.

  He threw his bag into the backseat and got into the driver seat. He turned on the car and reverently opened the book. Quickly, he scanned the pages. The artwork was the best he'd ever seen. Holden had truly outdone himself. Their likeness jumped off the pages.

  Trembling, he turned back to the first page and began to read. It was all there - from the very beginnings of their friendship to the last fateful day.  

_Banky picked his way through the mess to his desk and began to throw his pens, markers and colored pencils into the bag he'd brought along just for this purpose. He grabbed the crossroad picture and threw it in his bag as well. He looked around his desk and took stock as to what else he might want.  _

_"It doesn't have to end this way."  _

_Banky jumped in surprise not expecting Holden to be right next to him. "It doesn't?"_

_  "It doesn't," Holden whispered. He dipped his head and took Banky's lips with his.  _

_Startled, Banky began to respond without thought. He kissed him back, leaning into Holden, feeling a jolt of electricity shoot through him. The kiss deepened and Banky wrapped his arms around Holden coming into contact with broad shoulders, jarred him out of the kiss. "What the fuck was that?"  _

_"The reason why this doesn't have to end."  _

_"The hell it doesn't. That bitch has totally screwed with your head." Banky grabbed his bag from where he dropped it and stormed out of the apartment.  _

Banky stared down at the last few panels. Holden was asking for his forgiveness.  He traced the outline of Holden's face and sighed. Holden wasn't the only one that needed forgiveness. He had certainly played his part in this debacle.

  Gently, he placed the book down on the seat next to him and he started up the car. He headed out of he city and towards home - towards Holden. The drive that he usually cursed about went without a hitch, and before he knew it he was parked in front of Holden's apartment.  

Banky jumped out of the car, pulling out the long forgotten keys to Holden's apartment out of the cup holder as he went. He slid the key into the lock, not surprised to see that it still fit, and quickly made his way up the stairs. Reaching the door to the apartment he hesitated for a second but opened it anyway. Holden was leaning over his table hard at work.  

"I'll forgive you only if you forgive me."

  Holden looked up in surprise and smiled. "I think I said I forgave you."

  Banky nodded. "I just wanted to make sure." He crossed the room to where Holden was sitting. "I forgive you," he said as he glanced down at what Holden was drawing. It was the pair of them kissing. He inhaled sharply. He hadn't imagined that this would've been possible in his wildest of dreams. At most, he thought that they would one day be friends again but not that his feeling would be returned. He looked down into Holden's fraught-filled eyes. Throwing caution to the wind, he leaned down and took Holden's lips with his own. A spark of familiarity and rightness shot through him and he moaned in satisfaction. This time no one pushed away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to John and Javier, who kept me on track and working on this, each in their own unique way.


End file.
